Akuma
Name: Akuma (Gouki in Japan) Origin: Streetfighter Classification: Demon Martial Artist/ Demon Possessed Martial Artist as Oni Akuma Gender: Male Age: Unknown (likely in his 50s' or 60s') Powers and Abilities: Super strength, durability, speed, endurance, agility, master martial artist, ki projection, intangibility Weaknesses: He goes easy on opponents often, most of his fights and feats are done with the bulk of his power sealed away, Desires for an opponent to actually surpass and kill him in battle Destructive Capability: Island level (he destroyed the island Gotenkou with a single punch, also he has razed a forest, split Ayers Rock in half, easily kicked a submarine out of the water while training for a long time near the bottom of the ocean) Strength: 100+ Tons (was able to kick a submarine from the bottom of the ocean out of the water) Range: Human melee range, but with his ki blasts he can reach several hundred of meters Durability: Unknown true level (though he has tanked a volcanic eruption as Oni Akuma, this form is his strongest) Speed: Atleast supersonic via powerscaling Stamina: Superhuman (has never shown exaustion during or after a fight) Intelligence: Mastered the deadly Anatsuken Martial Arts and even added his own innovations to it, refining it like none before, experience fighting many super powered opponents Standard Equipment: Nothing notable 'Notable Attacks/ Techniques:' Shin Akuma: The full extent of Akuma's abilities where he is powered up by the Satsui no Hadou to massively improve his assassination style martial arts. Oni Akuma: After Akuma fully lets the Satsui no Hadou consume him he becomes Oni a demon with amazing power (easily one of the strongest if not the strongest character in the whole Streetfighter Series) Gou Hadouken: Akuma fires a blast of ki at his opponent, which is more powerful than the non-lethal Hadouken that Ryu or the vast majority of the characters use. I'm not 100% sure of how truely powerful the attack is but I've heard it can disintegrate Humans. Shun Goku Satsu: Akuma's most powerful attack. This technique is able to destroy the enemy's soul. In order for the opponent to avoid or survive this attack, he must empty his soul at the right time or use another similar technique before the destructive effects of this attack starts. Zankuu Hadouken: Akuma fires a Gou Hadouken from the air. Shakunetsu Hadouken: A Hadouken imbued with fire. Tenma Gou Zankuu: Akuma fires a volley of Zankuu Hadoukens. Messatsu Gou Hadou: The most powerful of Akuma's Hadoukens. Gou Shoryuken: Knocks the foe high into the air and slices his foe as the fist rises up. A well-placed Gou Shoryuken can be lethal to an opponent. Messatsu Gou Shouryu: Akuma's most powerful Shoryuken, can be lethal to an opponent with the least amount of effort. Tatsumaki Zankūkyaku: His "Hurricane Kick," Akuma performs a spinning kick so powerful that it was able to cut a sunken ship in half 1 000 meters under the surface of the ocean and the shockwave destroyed a nearby submarine. Ashura Senkuu: Akuma becomes intangible and quickly glides through the air. Kongō Kokuretsu Zan: Akuma gathers Ki into his fist and delivers a single punch. This attack was enough to split Ayers Rock in half, (indicates piercing, rather than collision damage).